The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method of reducing noise in images and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of reducing noise in medical images using nonlinear filters.
The following publications and patents relate generally to image processing noise reduction, image acquisition and/or computer vision.
    US2007053477—Method and apparatus of global de-noising for cone beam and fan beam CT imaging    KR20050031210—Method and apparatus of image denoising    JP2000050109—Nonlinear image filter for removing noise    U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,755—Method and apparatus for administrating low dose CT scans    US2003099405—CT dose reduction filter with a computationally efficient implementation    EP1774837—Active dose reduction device and method    JP200139874—Magnetic field generator for MRI    WO2007047599—Method and apparatus for high gain magnetic resonance    G01V3/00, G01R33/34    Optimal Mass Transport for Registration and Warping, International Journal of Computer Vision, Volume 60, Issue 3 (December 2004), Pages: 225-240, Steven Haker, Lei Zhu, Allen Tannenbaum, Sigurd Angenent    A Metric for Distributions with Applications to Image Databases, ICIP 1998, Pages 59-66, Rubner Yossi, Tomasi Carlo, Guibas, J. Leonidas.    Shape Matching and Object Recognition Using Shape Contexts, IEEE T-PAMI, Volume 24, No. 4, (April 2002), Belongie Serge, Jitendra Malik, Puzicha Jan.    Matching 3D Models with Shape Distributions, Proceedings of the International Conference on Shape Modeling & Applications 2001, Pages 154-166, Robert Osada, Thomas Funkhouser, Bernard Chazelle, and David Dobkin    P. J. Burt, E. H. Adelson, “The Laplacian Pyramid as a Compact Image Code,” IEEE Trans. on Communications, pp. 532-540, April 1983    Iddo Drori, Daniel Cohen-Or, Hezy Yeshurun, ACM Transactions on Graphics 22(3), (Proc. of SIGGRAPH 2003), 303-312.    John Goutsias and Henk J. A. M. Heijmans, “Nonlinear Multiresolution Signal Decomposition Schemes—Part I: Morphological Pyramids”, IEEE Trans. on Image Processing, Vol. 9, No. 11, Nov. 2000.    John Goutsias and Henk J. A. M. Heijmans, “Nonlinear Multiresolution Signal Decomposition Schemes—Part II: Morphological Wavelets”, IEEE Trans. on Image Processing, Vol. 9, No. 11, Nov. 2000.    Jean Serra, Image Analysis and Mathematical Morphology, 1982.